In A Dragon's World
by DiamondDustWriter
Summary: Throughout most of her life,Lucy had been isolated from the rest of the world in the luxurious prison she called home.(It's not like she any other place to call home.)But when Lucy father dies, she is sent to a family friend's home.Her life would change for the better,or (for her at the very least) the weirder. Chapter 1 & 2 revised. Still editin guys
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lucy Heartfillia

(A Slight AU )SUMMARY: After Lucy's father passes away. Lucy is sent to one of her family's longtime friends, who aren't the most regular of will she live in this new crazy place like this?

A/N: First story. This could be great or..something.I'll just hope for the best.

Xxx

The sun's bright beams pierce my eyelids first thing in the morning.I groan as I sit up from where I was leaning against the hard, wooden surface of my window sill, leaving red line marks on my arm and cheek; it certainly wasn't the best place I dozed off on. I look around my room,my vision still blurred from the light blazing in from the windows, to see my messy bed covered in most of the journals I owned, from my oldest and most rough looking to my newly opened ones with smooth,glossy covers. Also the multiple loose papers with random doodles and scribbles from last night's bored Lucy, a few threatening to fall off the edge of the bed and make an even bigger mess onto the dark, hardwood floor.

The rest of my room is a completely different story. The walls were bare, the floors were swept, and the closet was rid of my most favorite clothes I decided to take with me. All that was left was the room was its furniture, the giant rug that stretched under the couch,glass coffee table and accompanying armchair, and the bookshelves with the all the books I couldn't bring with me, there was just too many!Most of my belongings were now neatly packed into a few stacked boxes in the center of the room,already packed last night onto the carriage downstairs in suitcases or still laying in small organized piles I made last night looking for something to do,( Luckily, my journals weren't packed into the carriage yet!) ready to be quickly stuffed back into their boxes or into a carry-on bag.

 _'That's right! It's finally moving day...'_ I thought, sliding out of bed to stretch my legs. It's been about 3 weeks since my father's death, of course, it shook the staff up a bit since it became quiet without him yelling orders other than the times he was working in his didn't have the best of relationships. Besides the heavy feeling I had for weeks, that was now only starting to leave, it didn't really shake me as much as the simple question, _"Well, what now?"_

"Mistress?" A muffled voice snaps me out of my thoughts. There was still a whole lot to be packed, especially the giant mess on my bed and on the floor I made! I quickly opened and dug through a nearby box labeled, 'Mistress' purses, bags, etc.'

Odd how even on simple moving boxes the staff still calls me, "Miss" or "Mistress".

I yell, "Coming!" to reassure the maid behind my bedroom door that I was already awake. After finding a large, old but admittedly stylish light brown leather bag that I haven't seen in ages, (must've been buried in the tangled forest of unused other purses in my closet.) I stack my journals and my papers into a (kind of)organized pile only to stuff them into the bag and then toss the bag beside the stack of the moving boxes. I walked up to my bedroom's double doors and opened them.A servant girl in a baby blue dress shifted around nervously before she went into a sharp and quick bow, "Miss, good morning. The carriage will be ready soon...Would you like me to help you dress to quicken this morning's process?".

"Oh, of course," I said and then opened the double doors wider to let her inside.

Xxxxxx

THIRD POV:

The morning light from the sun was still really bright in Lucy's eyes, she put her hand up to shield them as she looked around her house's front garden, the flowers and trees dripping with fresh morning dew. These quick glances and then her time at this mansion finally ends. Her carriage was nearly packed to the brim with all her luggage and now ready to get going.

 _'I guess I won't be seeing this place anymore.'_ Lucy thought _'But maybe that's a good thing, too many bad, bland and boring memories here.'_ she sighed, feeling slightly sad for a moment, _' But, there was a whole lot of great ones as well.'_

With her father ignoring her most of the time and her mother's death, it'll be hard to forgive and forget in the place of all these events.

"Mistress." A servant said, snapping Lucy out of her thoughts for the second time this morning.

"Huh?" Lucy blinks,"Y-Yes?"

The maid does a quick bow before saying, "Your carriage is you like to leave now or do you have anything of significance still in the mansion?" She asks. _' Besides my bed...'_ she was tempted to say, instead, Lucy took in a long look back at the Heartfillia Mansion and then broke the still silence by saying, "No, nothing at all."

"Well then, Miss, step into the carriage please." She makes a long stride towards the carriage and opens the carriage door. Lucy walked up the dainty steps of the carriage and maid then closes the pale wooden door and wishes her mistress a safe trip and farewell.

The carriage's wheels start spinning away from mansion's garden path with a crack of a whip and a horse's neigh. After a while of venturing down the road, Lucy's view of her old home only poked through the tree branches and leaves of the mansion's outer garden's path. Lucy moved the pesky lace curtains out of her way and poked her head out the carriage window,"Coachman, I really feel dumb asking this now but, where are we going?"

It's not like any random maid from the hallway that she encountered would know her exact destination for such a discreet and suddenly planned after her Father died, this "emergency" plan was automatically followed by the some of the mansion's staff and Lucy wasn't told anything about it.

"That's alright Mistress! Our destination is actually an old friend of your family's mansion!The Dragneel Mansion! "

 _"Eh?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Third POV:

As the sun continued its journey across the brightening sky, Lucy's carriage mainly passed through full and green forest areas. Seeing the occasional wildlife like a lone stag or like that one cheery squirrel who had just snatched an acorn from underneath a distracted pigeon's claw. Once the heat was at its most at midday, Lucy refrained from comfortable sightseeing since leaning against the carriage's windowsill wasn't an option anymore due to it overheating in the direct sunlight. Lucy occupied herself with items inside the large, old bag she brought on with her. She reached into the bag and was only able to pull out a few bunches of paper sandwiched between two hardcover journals.

"This bag is more of a mess than I thought!" She mumbled while she reached into the bag again to hopefully find a pen, or at least a pencil. By the end of the search, the bag was pretty much a whirlwind of papers with the occasional blockade of a journal. Lucy couldn't find a pen, nor a pencil, so she shoved the pile of papers beside her back into the old bag. How could she forget to bring a book into her bag? Even if she did, if wouldn't be too comfortable to read the whole journey over here, the air was thick and stiff, and it seemed like the sun was now purposefully trying to get its beams in her face.

"Reaching the end of the forest, mistress!" the coachman said.

'FINALLY!' she scooted towards the window, the windowsill wasn't completely cooled down yet from midday but it was certainly more bearable. The dirt path soon turned to cobblestone as they went into town. Once Lucy started seeing people inhabiting the walkways alongside the roads, she quickly sat beside the window instead of having her head out in the open and just started peeking through the lace curtains for her glimpses of the town. The town was loud and busy, ' _as expected'_ Lucy thought, "Now I know those book descriptions have not failed me!"

Soon they reached the other side of town and went into the Magnolia Forest. This time around, the forest seemed more spacious and clear. It didn't look like it would have too many bears or wolves looming over the grounds.

"Miss, we are arriving." She heard the coachman announce. Lucy was waiting in this oven they call a carriage all this time, she was pretty happy to get out. The carriage finally stopped its wheels in the mansion's cobblestone entrance path where multiple servants starting unpacking the carriage's cargo and treating the horses to some water. The coachman stood up from his box seat and opened the carriage door. Two maids, both wearing with blue dresses walked toward Lucy, who was just getting off the carriage with the help of the coachman.

"Welcome Miss." they greeted and smiled.

"Our Master has requested that you join him and his family later this evening." the maid in the dark blue dress stated with her hand behind her back.

"After you get comfortable in your room, of course. Dinner won't be ready for a while." The other maid in the slightly lighter blue dress quickly pointed out and offered to hold the large stuffed leather bag Lucy had slung over her shoulder. "It's fine," Lucy said.

"Yes, it's only early afternoon. Now, Miss Lucy, may we show your to your room?" the servant in the dark blue dress said.

"Yes, of course." Lucy gave a closed mouth smile and followed the two servants across the vast entrance path to the mansion entrance.

xx xxx xx

They walked down the narrow hall where a velvet carpet laid across the floor. Lucy looked down at the velvet carpet not knowing what else to do, _'The servants certainly are very quiet.'_ Lucy thought, she listened for anything that wasn't the maids' footsteps in front of her and her own. All she heard was muffled voices and more of the servant's constant and quiet shuffling around the building, performing their daily chores. The two maids abruptly stop at a set of double doors, each grabbing a doorknob and opening the doors simultaneously. Inside were other servants already unpacking her clothes into her closet and her other stuff in their proper places. She walked in the large room with the two maids right behind her. The room already had been furnished with an already made large bed, a couch, a desk and an empty bookshelf by the desk ready to be overflowing with her books.

"As you can see, we'll be done setting up your room after dinner."

She suddenly heard a servant closing the closet loudly, the servant gave a quick thumbs up and walked out of the room.

"As for now you may relax in here and get yourself familiar with your new room. We'll come knocking on your door when dinner is ready. After dinner, your room will be finished." The maid bowed and walked out of Lucy's room. "Goodbye Miss, I'll see you later this evening." The maid in the dark blue dress gave a quick bow and exited the room closing the double doors behind her.

Lucy tossed her bag onto the couch and went over to lay on her bed.

"Relaxing sounds good..." her voice was muffled when she buried herself under the mountain the decorative pillows. She faced her window. The sun was still as bright and heated as always, it kinda stung her eyes, but she could just imagine when the sun set and the stars and the moon finally took center stage again. She loved being near the cool glass and being able to stare at the starry sky for hours. She felt as if she'd fall asleep now, under and against all these silky and cool pillows but the window was radiating the heat outside right now and it could just be a repeat of this morning's grogginess but right before dinner and while meeting the people she's going to live with for _awhile._ She slid out of the pillows carefully, her pillow cave will be saved for later tonight, but as for now, she'd have to occupy herself until dinner. She looked down at dress which was now wrinkled from sitting down all day and also laying on her new comfy bed. She started towards her closet, but then she stopped herself.

"Wait, I should shower before anything."

Baking in a carriage wasn't the most comfortable experience. Especially all the unnecessary sweat. _Ew._


	3. Chapter 3

After quickly drying and leaving the bathroom with a hot cloud of steam in tow, I head across the room to the closet, seeing that it was one of the only things fully unpacked and set up other than the bed I already messed up and the now warm and humid bathroom, thanks to the oddly in shower which I wasn't going to bother spending ages on by the bathtub trying to figure out how to take it off the 'hot' setting.

Opening the sliding closet doors, I see a rainbow flurry of dresses, blouses, and just random other clothes that I didn't even know I had pop out of the closet as if it was showing off the frilly tops and full skirts it contained. Despite the pretty fabric display, I choose a simple rosy sundress that took some pushing and shoving of the other more bushy and thick clothes to reach; it feels so crowded in there that the possibility of being sucked in didn't seem too impossible. I threw on the sundress and a pair of casual white sandals and started combing my now mostly dry hair back in the bathroom. With one last and quick glance in the bathroom mirror in front of me, just for a quick check up, I left the bathroom, closing the door behind me with a soft 'click'.

I looked around the room, searching for a clock. I spotted it hanging above the bedroom's double doors,(and now more noticeably) ticking away. So much for wasting time showering, all it did was bring me a mere 20 minutes closer to dinner.

'Now what?' I thought, 'the only other things to do in this room was sleep, stare at the clock until the dainty hour hand reached "6:00" or go searching for Narnia in the closet...'

I sighed at my options and I plopped down on the bed, leaning on the mountain of decorative pillows and placed my head in one hand, thinking.

"I'll probably get lost if I go out. But then again I have a few hours to kill." I mumble out loud, staring at my bedroom door. After a few moments of just staring blankly at the door, I snapped out of my thoughts and said a quick, "Might as well."

I walked to the bedroom doors and slipped out, but not before peeking out into the hallway. The door I held onto made a small creak as I leaned on the doorknob. I looked both left and right and then left again. The hallway looked similar down both ways, except that the left side of the corridor went into a dead end and had a visible window to the side of the mansion. I squinted to see the faint outline of colorful flowers and other greenery in the distance. I went down the right side of the hallway following the velvet carpet, starting my journey wandering the halls.

oooo

With the occasional small bump in the otherwise smooth velvet carpet of the hallways and the afternoon sunlight shining through each passing window, I thought that I'd just spend the rest of my time until dinner endlessly walking around the corridor, inspecting the periodically timed decorations and just tiring out whatever stamina was left in my feet and legs. Finally, I passed by a door that caught my attention, with a dark, frosted glass window on its upper half and a long brass doorknob. The door was different than the other doors that shared the same ornate wood carved design as my bedroom's. I backtracked and stopped right in front of the door. Upon closer inspection, I noticed the door had a very small, horizontal silver plaque underneath its blurry tinted window.

It read in small writing, _"Library"_.

A jolt of excitement and a bit of curiosity hit me. First of all, 'Yay, no walk of shame back to the boredom in my bedroom!' and ' I'll probably spend all my days in here.' but then I thought 'Am I even allowed in here in the first place?'.

Well, I just burst my own bubble.


End file.
